


to fill the silence

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Draco has never loved Astoria like a lover. But he does not hate her and that already puts them above most couples he knows.





	to fill the silence

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was 'lust' but as usual I had to interpret the prompt another way and punish Draco a bit. Seems to be a recurring theme with these drabbles. Sorry Dray.

Draco never loved Astoria in the way a husband should love their wife. He loved her as a friend. But they had more than most arranged marriages after the war had and that was a lustful appreciation for the other. Astoria is beautiful until the curse begins to take her and it is years before Draco's hairline makes him fret before the mirror. They fill the in-betweens with lustful fucks and polite conversation. It is better than his friends have; marriages filled with awkward timed couplings in cycles and hardly a good morning. They take what they can get. Gratefully.


End file.
